


you're baby (mine, specifically)

by tinyredpies532



Series: in this world or the next (it's you, it's you) [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Im Yeojin, Mentioned Jo Haseul, because she's my baby, because she's our baby. idc, sprinkle of angst bc why not, wholesome 2jin fluff for the rainy day soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyredpies532/pseuds/tinyredpies532
Summary: There was something up about Hyunjin's demeanor recently. Heejin makes it her mission to find out.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Series: in this world or the next (it's you, it's you) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123283
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	you're baby (mine, specifically)

**Author's Note:**

> (literally no one asked, but they're my comfort ship so) here's wholesome non-au 2jin fluff for y'alls 2jin souls 
> 
> goes out specifically for heejination, hope you enjoy this one, too :>

Heejin was in the middle of stretching her legs when her mouth spills out something to her companion.

“You’ve been awfully baby the past few days.”

Hyunjin chokes on her iced Americano. 

“What?”

Heejin laughs, stopping her post-practice workout to sit with the other girl. 

She stands from her spot in front of the mirror of their practice room before crossing over to the other side of the room to sit with Hyunjin. The two didn’t really have anything planned for the day, so they decided to (hopefully) get a little practice in. 

“I said you’ve been awfully happy the past few days.”

Hyunjin stares at her weirdly. “It’s Christmas soon…?”

Heejin waves a hand dismissively. “I know that, genius. I mean more than normal. You’ve been acting like an excited little kid all the time. Your aegyo is too much y’know?” she says. 

Hyunjin frowns, putting her drink down. “I have?”

Heejin laughs again. “You haven’t noticed?”

The taller girl adopts a pensive look. “I haven’t…”

Heejin hums thoughtfully. “I guess I’ve noticed since I’m around you all the time. You’re like, smiling more and stuff…” She doesn’t mention that their maknae has complained to her about it the day prior. 

_“Heejin-unnie, what’s up with your girlfriend?”_

_Heejin trips over air on her way to the kitchen. “I- Who- what?”_

_“Agh.” Yeojin scoffs in disbelief. (She rambles out her complaint to probably the closest person to the very person she was complaining about.)_

_“Want me to repeat that for you? Your ‘soul friend’, Aeong-unnie. She’s been smiling like an idiot by herself a lot! It’s creeping Chaewon-unnie out. Honestly, I’m a little creeped out too. She’s smiling more than Yerimmie-unnie and Chuu-unnie! Don’t you think that’s weird? It is! Even for her. Did she get a week off or something?”_

_Heejin flounders around in response “ah… I-I’ll ask her sometime.”_

_Yeojin judgingly stares at Heejin before turning around to walk back into her own room, mumbling under her breath._

_“Useless lesbian…”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Nothiiing! Bye unnie!”_

“Heejin?”

The girl snaps out of her reverie. “What?”

“I said I’m sorry…” 

“Oh, yeah.” She answers stupidly. Then she frowns. 

“Wait why? For what?”

Hyunjin smiles a little sadly. Heejin’s heart clenches.

“For being too much… It’s weird, isn’t it?” 

Heejin gapes at her. “What-” Hyunjin looks at her hopefully. 

“Who told you that-” 

_Fuck, I slipped!_

“Of course, it’s not!” she tries to save, but it’s futile. The deed is done. 

The hopeful face drops. 

“Someone said something, huh?”

“No!” Heejin says. 

(Unfortunately, a bit too quickly.)

“No one…” she tries weakly.

Hyunjin sees right through her. 

“Okay… maybe someone did…”

The sad smile returns. 

Heejin feels like she just kicked a puppy. And with the way the other girl looks, she might as well have. 

Hyunjin distractedly swirls her cup, the ice in her drink sloshing around at the motion. “It’s okay, Heekkie. I just… I was so happy to spend Christmas with you all.” 

“Haseul unnie too… I just got so excited knowing that she said she’s dropping by later and… I just missed the 12 of us complete together. I’m sorry for freaking you guys out…”

_Ah._

Heejin is well aware of how the other girl had become insecure about her attitude. She never really says it, but Heejin knows that Hyunjin is a little too conscious of the way she acts around others recently, especially around their group.

Sure they’ve become close and all, but the other girl had been acting like she’s walking on eggshells. She’s been holding back, and it had concerned Heejin before she brushed it off initially.

She’d become aware that Hyunjin has been increasingly careful recently, what with the other members calling her out on it publicly. (And on a variety show, no less!) 

Not to mention, even their own fans make jokes about how she behaves all the time. (They’re not really entirely at fault since they wouldn’t know whether the girls see them or not, but it was added fuel to the growing fire of Hyunjin’s insecurity.)

She never said anything, but she didn’t really have to. Heejin knows that it’s been tearing the other girl apart.

Guilt crashes down on Heejin’s whole being. The slightly younger one was just happy over something perfectly understandable to be happy about! Now she feels like a massive jerk. 

“So that’s what it was…” 

She didn’t know what to say. It’s not like she was the one who explicitly said it was weird, but she _was_ the one that brought it up. 

Heejin huffs and stands, stretching her arms out, eyes on Hyunjin all the way.

Hyunjin looks back at her.

“Come here.”

“What?”

Heejin flaps her hands invitingly. “Hug.” She says simply. “Come on. I’m hugging you if you don’t.”

Hyunjin smiles wide and real this time. She happily accepts, arms circling the older girl’s waist, locking her in a tight embrace. Heejin brings her arms down and holds Hyunjin loosely and tenderly. She lightly swings the two of them in a rocking motion.

“It’s okay if you’re super happy about something like that. I’m happy, too.” Heejin says, pausing as she looks at the girl in her arms.

Hyunjin buries her head in Heejin’s chest. The older girl looks straight up and flusters a bit, before regaining her composure. It’s kind of comical, how Hyunjin has to strain her neck and posture a bit to get in that position, given their small height difference. 

Heejin doesn’t mind. 

It’s actually a little cute, if she’s being honest.

(Not that she would ever admit it out loud.)

She gives Hyunjin’s head a few pats, before opting to run her hands down her hair gently over and over in the way she knows the other likes. She doesn’t see it, but she feels the other girl smile.

“You know, sometimes I think we all forget that you’re the youngest among your siblings.” She feels a hum against her chest. 

“It’s okay for you to act like a baby every now and then. You are one of the maknaes after all.” She feels a nod in response this time. Hyunjin holds tighter.

“Besides,” Heejin starts. Maybe it’s because they’re alone, or maybe it’s because they’re close, but she feels a little bold. “You _are_ a baby.”

Hyunjin looks up at her shyly.

Maybe it’s the girl in her arms.

“Mine, specifically.”

**Author's Note:**

> ___  
> bonus:
> 
> Heejin planned to let go after that so she could kiss Hyunjin, but she feels her leave a small kiss over where her heart was. and she swoons. then they end up in each other’s arms for a few more minutes.
> 
> _bonus_ bonus:
> 
> Hyunjin tells her stories of her childhood about how she spent Christmases with her parents and her brothers until they both fell asleep.
> 
> _**bonus** bonus_ bonus:
> 
> Yeojin found them asleep like that and took pictures to show to the whole group when Haseul came by to spend time with them.
> 
> ___  
> bonus is no longer a real word. 
> 
> anyway, this has been a PSA disguised as (more like used as an excuse to write) fluff in order to remind us all that WE SHOULD BE AWARE OF OUR BOUNDARIES. Jokes are jokes, but some of those don’t really translate well, you feel? I tried to make this as nice and wholesome as possible, but please be, or do try to be nice all the time. It’s literally free to be kind, so please choose to do so as much as possible.
> 
> stay safe and be kind. to yourselves and to others, too :>


End file.
